powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Physical Augmentation
The ability to enhance the physical condition of oneself or others. Sub-power of Body Modification. Variation of Augmentation. Opposite to Physical Negation. Also Called *Physical Amplification/Amplifying/Boosting/Enhancement/Enhancing/Increase/Strengthening/Supercharging *Physical Aptitude Amplification/Amplifying/Boosting/Enhancement/Enhancing/Increase/Strengthening/Supercharging *Physical Capability Amplification/Amplifying/Boosting/Enhancement/Enhancing/Increase/Strengthening/Supercharging *Physical Condition Amplification/Amplifying/Boosting/Enhancement/Enhancing/Increase/Strengthening/Supercharging *Physical Parameter Amplification/Amplifying/Boosting/Enhancement/Enhancing/Increase/Strengthening/Supercharging *Physical Prowess Amplification/Amplifying/Boosting/Enhancement/Enhancing/Increase/Strengthening/Supercharging Capabilities The user can enhance the physical capabilities of themselves or others so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Users cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition Variations * Bodily Aspect Enhancement * Bodily Attribute Augmentation * Brain Augmentation * Defense Augmentation * Health Augmentation * Muscle Mass Enhancement * Regeneration Augmentation * Sense Augmentation * Speed Augmentation * Stamina Augmentation * Strength Augmentation Associations *Augmentation *Body Manipulation *Body Modification *Enhancement Calling *Limitation Transcendence *Limiter Removal *Quality Enhancement *Support Powers *Transformation Limitations *Amplified abilities may get to the point that their user harms themselves. *Target effects usually fade over time. *Usually the target has to be in contact/range of whatever method used to be augmented. Known Users Known Objects *Finn Sword (Adventure Time) *Incursio (Akame ga Kill!) *Potis Altiare (Ben 10) *Omnitrix (Ben 10 Reboot) *Zangetsu (Bleach) via Bankai *Hozukimaru (Bleach) via Bankai *Ecto-Skeleton (Danny Phantom) *Kim's Battle Suit (Kim Possible) *Power Perfume (Fairy Tail) * 5-U-93-R (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Mark of Cain (Supernatural) *Zoan-Type Devil Fruits (One Piece) *Power Gem (Marvel Comics) *Bewitching Bell (My Little Pony Series) *The Hercules Method (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) *Sapphire Dragon Fly (Xiaolin Chronicles); via energy *SCP-896 (SCP Foundation) Known Powers *Kaio-ken (Dragon Ball Z) *One For All (My Hero Academia) *Venenum (World End) Gallery Finn's Finn Sword.jpg|When Finn (Adventure Time) wields the Finn Sword, his physical attributes are doubled. Incursio.png|Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!) wearing his armor, Incursio, which enhances its wearer's physical capabilities. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) vastly augments his physical power via complete hollowfication. Vizards Mask Hollow Power.gif|Vizards (Bleach) increase their physical capabilities through Hollowfication. Goku's Kaio-ken.gif|Using the Kaio-ken, Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) can augment his physical strength, speed, and senses up to 20x their natural limit. File:5-U-93-R_Injustice.jpg|5-U-93-R (Injustice: Gods Among Us) is a Kryptonian nanotech drug that increases the user's strength and durability to superhuman levels. Markofcain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) enhances the bearers strength to the point of overpowering vampires, shrugging out of an angel's hold, beating an angel bloody, and lifting a Knight of Hell into the air. It also allows instantaneous healing. Critical Over.png|Galand (Nanatsu no Taizai) augments his physical power to it's absolute limits when he activates his ability Critical Over until his magic power runs out. Akane-anime.png|Using her Gravity Core power, Akane Sakurada (Castle Town Dandelion) can enhance her own strength and speed. Ryu Hayabusa NGS2.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) enhances his physical prowess with life-force. Koneko_kicking_Cerberus.jpg|Rook Devil like Koneko (Highschool DxD) gain increased physical power via their Evil Piece. Ikki rasetsu.png|Ikki Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) uses Ittou Rasetsu, a more powerful version of Ittou Shura which augment his physical power by a hundred-fold. File:All_Might_(My_Hero_Academia)_punch.gif|As the No.1 Pro Hero and the 'Symbol of Peace', All Might (My Hero Academia) can enhance his body to immense levels through his quirk, One for All. One For All Full Cowl.gif|Through the technique of 'One For All Full Cowl', Izuku (My Hero Academia) gains enhanced strength, speed, mobility and agility. Power Perfume.gif|Ichiya (Fairy Tail) using his Power Perfume to vastly enhanced his physical prowess. The Hercules Method by Cain.jpg|The Hercules Method (The Luther Strode series) EnragedNerves.jpg|Yukishiro Enishi (Rurouni Kenshin) can stimulate his nerves to enhance his senses, strength, speed, and reaction time. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Augmentation Category:Common Powers